Never Gonna Be Alone
by BriBee1991
Summary: Sequel to: Safe in the Arms of Love :D. The plot bunnies take over from here :D    It says Nathan/Shilo pairing but not true  It's Graverobber/Shilo pairing and Nathan/OC pairing.    This is being done by me and Xevil lil repo bitchX
1. Hello Again

Disclaimer: We do not own REPO! We just wish we did.

"Dammit, Nate, I told you not to come out until I told you to!" Carlisle snapped.

"Excuse me, if I don't want my daughter to use foul language." He snapped back.

She laughed. "Nate, 'dammit', is foul language."

"Fuck." Geoff said, still holding Shilo to his chest. "But…what?"

"Nathan never died."

Shilo stirred slightly in Geoff's arms. "You ok?

"I had the weirdest dream." She whispered, snuggling closer to Geoff.

He tilted her head and kissed her lightly.

"Why are you kissing my daughter?" Nathan asked.

Shilo turned at the voice. "Hello, again, Shi." Then she fainted again.

"Way to go Repo-Man." Geoff grumbled. He rose, clutching Shilo to his chest, before setting her on what he called the "shrink couch". He caressed her cheek, then enjoyed the fact that she cuddled his hand before relaxing.

Than Graverobber whirled on Nathan. "I kissed your daughter because when I found her she was running from that bitch Amber. She was lost and** I** took care of her. **I** saved her. **I**, _sir_, fell in love with your daughter!"

"What are you, twenty years older than her?" Nathan asked, getting right up in Graverobber's face.

"Ten." He said. "You think I didn't try to stop this? To stop the most innocent woman I know from throwing herself at me?" he ran his fingers through the top of his long hair.

"You slept with my daughter? She's seventeen!"

"I'm eighteen!"

They all turned to Shilo who was standing, shaking. She stumbled and Geoff caught her.

"Didn't you know what you put me through?"

"Shilo."

"No, Dad. I have been through hell and back." She said, her fingers gripping Geoff's arm.

"I've been living on the streets, saved, kidnapped, saved again, shown pleasure." She grinned at Geoff, who kissed her head "Sick to an inch of death." She was on her anger roll again. "Saved for a third time and had to celebrate **MY **birthday without you." She let go of Geoff, able to stand on her own. "So you have no right to be mad. To yell at Geoff, who was nothing but kind to me."

Nathan opened his mouth but decided to close it again, looking defeated.

"Geoff, give me a cigarette." Carlisle said, she had been quiet up until now.

He handed her one and she got pissed when Nathan took it from her.

"No cancer stick." He said.

"Give it back to me before I kill you one of the eighteen different ways with a paperclip." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Nate, you know I'll do it."

"Can I have one?" Shilo asked.

"NO!" Geoff and Nathan yelled.

"Sure." Carlisle said, giving her one.

"Lils!" Geoff said.

"Graves…you know better than I that she's not a child."

"I've had a smoke before."

"-not considered rape anymore."

"I've never done that with her."

"You better not have." Nathan cut in.

"Enough!" Shilo yelled, silencing them all.

She looked at her dad "You left me."

She pointed at Carlisle "You didn't tell me anything."

Finally, Geoff "You haven't done anything…yet."

With that she ran into the bathroom, locking the door.

**_Bree: *tugs on Graverobber's sleeve* Can I have a cigarette?_**

**_GR: NO!_**

**_Bree: Pwease *pouty face*_**

**_GR: *unable to resist* Fiiiiine._**

**_Meg: *grabs one*_**

**_Nate: No!_**

**_Meg: I will kill you!_**

**_Nate: Oh,really?_**

**_Meg: *glomps him* Nope!_**

**_Lils: You boys are whipped._**

**_Shilo: Whipped?_**

**_Lils *whispers in her ear*_**

**_Shilo: *shocked* Oh! *laughs* Yeah they are._**


	2. Dear Prudence

Disclaimer: We do not own REPO! We just wish we did.

**_jokergirl4ever_**:_**Woohoo go shilo go shilo lol :-) great start for a sequel I was laughing atnathans parts. Can't wait for more **_

_** your faithful addict**_

_** Casi**_

**Bree and Meg: :D we decided we wanted to throw our comedy into this. :D Casi, you are faithful as ever and we love youu. :D**

_**jenx95: ****love this!plz keep writing this!**  
_**  
bree and meg: We plan on it ;D**

The lock closed with a deafening click. Geoff walked over to the door, pressing his palm and ear to the door.

"She's crying."

"I should go talk to her." Nathan said but Carlisle stopped him by holding out her hand, moving closer to the door.

"_Dear Prudence…won't you come out to play._

_Dear Prudence…greet the brand new day._

_The sun is up, the sky is blue, it's beautiful and so are you._

_Dear Prudence…won't you come out and play."_

Geoff caught on, as did Nathan, but Geoff took the next verse.

_"Dear Prudence…open up your eyes._

_Dear Prudence…greet the sunny skies."_

Geoff nodded at Carlisle as they sang

_"The wind is low, the bird'll sing, _

_That you are part of everything."_

_"Dear Prudence…won't you come out to play?"_ Nathan sang.

Shilo opened the door, peeking around it.

Nathan cocked his head at Shilo, smiling.

_"Dear Prudence _…_let me see you smile._

_Dear Prudence…like a little child."_

She grinned, moving closer to Geoff.

_"The clouds will be a daisy chain…_

_So let me see you smile again._

_Dear Prudence…won't you let me see you smile._"

Smiling, Shilo launched herself at her father.

"Daddy." He let the tears flow.

"Shh. It's okay, Shi, I got you." He held her tight.

While he had her in a death grip (pardon the pun), she felt her cheek getting moist and warm.  
"Dad, you're bleeding!"  
"Graves, take Shilo out for a while. Nathan, lie on the couch while I get my suture kit."  
As Geoff closes the door, he winks at Carlisle. Setting the kit down on the coffee table, she sits on the edge of the sofa at his torso and moves to unbutton his shirt.  
"What are you-"  
"What does it look like? Your chest is bleeding and I need to be able to have access to said chest, to assess the damage and repair what YOU HAVE TORN!" Snapping at him and quickly finishing with the buttons.

Placing her glasses on and preparing the fish-hook needle.  
"Up-up-up, hands under butt before you go to scratch at this set like the last time. I swear you're like an eight year-old, picking at scabs."

Methodically switching between dabbing away the slow ooze of blood and neatly stitching his chest wound, she doesn't seem to notice his penetrating stare. He observed her silently, like previous times of the past two weeks he was fortunate to be under the care of such skillful hands. Staring into the dark blue depths flecked with gold, his eyes began to feel heavy. He felt his glasses being removed and a warm cloth being placed on his forehead as he drifted off to the events since the night of the opera.

**_GR: Dear Prudence…_**

**_Bree: SQUIRELL!_**

**_GR: *facepalm*_**

**_Meg: *hitting Nathan* Bad father award_**

**_Nathan: Hey!_**

**_Meg: *glomps him again* LA LOO!_**

**_Carlisle: *smacks Nate in the back of the head* If you tear these I will kill you._**

**_Shilo: I'm hungry. *walks off looking for poptarts*_**


	3. We All Need Saving Sometimes

Disclaimer: We do not own REPO! If we did, stupidamericanidioms91, would have Gravrobber locked in her roomates trunk and Xevil lil repo bitchX would have Nathan locked in her room.

**_Many many thanks to: Casi, we love you with all our hearts and jenx95. WE LOVE YOU GUYS!_**

That night at the opera particularly sucked for Nathan. His daughter found out that he was the Repo Man. He had planned on telling her but he couldn't find the words to say. It wasn't like he could just say "By the way, Shilo, I am the man who kills people who don't keep up with their GeneCo payments", over breakfast one morning. It just isn't done that way.

She hated him…for the briefest time in her life, she hated him; because of what he was…how he lied to her about everything. To be honest, he couldn't blame her…it was his own fault. Rotti filled her mind with even more lies then even he, himself did. She was only seventeen, she should have been able to make her own decisions when it came to what Rotti wanted her to do. He was infinitely proud of her for basically telling Rotti to fuck off. She was confused but not enough to kill her father. All Nathan really remembered after that was the lights going out, a gunshot and pain. But all of those were so insignificant. He had deserved, in his mind, to die after taking the lives of people over the past seventeen years as penance for Marni's death. Shilo should've hated him but what stuck out in his head the most of all is the fact that Shilo was screaming for help. He could feel it as he laid, dying in her arms…she had forgiven him for all the stupid shit he had done. "Shilo…"

_"Dad be still, there is nothing you need say…it can wait."_

But it couldn't wait…he could feel that it couldn't wait.

_"Shi…your mother's calling me."_

He could faintly see the tears in her eyes.

_"Sometimes I wanted to cry…_

_When the people on TV were not like the way we were._

_Somehow I guess I just knew…_

_But I didn't know I'd love you so much._

_I didn't know I'd love you so much._

_I didn't know I'd love you so much…but I do."_

Nathan felt like crying. He didn't want to leave his daughter all alone.

_"Sometimes I'd stay up all night…_

_Wishing to God that I was the one who died._

_Sometimes there's not enough time…_

_But I didn't know I'd love you so much._

_I didn't know I'd love you so much._

_I didn't know I'd love you so much but I do"_

He vaguely felt Shilo caress his face but he heard her words loud and clear.

_"I didn't know I'd love you so much."_

_"I didn't know I'd love you so much."_

He heard their voices int unison _"I didn't know I'd love you so much…but I do."_

It felt like his life was slipping away. "Shilo, go." 

"Dad, I will not leave you here, you will live."

He held her hand tightly. "But you've already saved me, dear." He offered her a soft smile.

"Go and change the world for me."

"We will always have each other in our time of need…" Nathan watched as his vision began to get darker.

"Daddy, you're the world…"

"Shilo, you're the world…"

"To me."

Nathan slipped into unconsciousness as Shilo cried.

XxxRepo Manxxxcome take my handxxx

"You want Testification, you bloody cod suckers? He ain't even dead… HE WILL BE, MOVE IT!" Carlisle yelled over her shoulder. She slid onto the stage due to all the blood that covered it. She slipped and fell onto her bum, and slammed her back on the floor. "Fuckin' wankers!"

Pummeling the GENtern in the side that was trying to rape him, she rips open his shirt and sees the bullet wound to the torso. Yanking her oxford off, leaving her with only her bra on, she frantically wads it into a ball and presses it to his chest. "HEY, BLINKAS! A LIL' HELP? YOU'RE DOIN' IT ARSE ABOUT FACE! GET THE DAMN STRETCHA!"

Still straddling him, the surGENS get him on the stretcher and start moving them to the ambulance. "Bollocks! Hurry uuup! We're bugger'd 'nough as it is! I swear on mah da's grave: IF HE DIES, I'LL GO REPO ON YER ASSES!" Looking down at Nathan's face she does a double-take, staring unbelievingly into a pair of glassed-over hazel eyes. Feeling his heart pound harder under her hands, she watches his eyes flutter close.

ONE WEEK LATER….

Nathan slowly opened his eyes. They felt like lead and he had to struggle to open them.

"Good mornin'." A voice said. It was familiar to him.

"Lils?"

"Hey, Nate." She said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "All right?"

Nathan shook his head, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"I'm warnin' you right now." She said in a menacing voice. "You tear those bloody stitches and I'll really gonna use our trainin' on ya."

Nathan cracked a smile then looked at his college friend. "Where's Shilo?"

Carlisle bit her lower lip. "Keep your arse planted where it is, don't go all barmy on me."

Nathan stared intently at her. "Where. Is. Shilo." He said each word with venom.

"Nate…when ya passed out from blood-loss…Shi...well she thought you were dead, mate, she walked out, singin' about her freedom and how she was gonna change the world fer you. She walked out and no one knows where she went."

Nathan's face went whiter than the sheet covering him. "I've got to find her." He said.

"You move and I'll cut yer bloody legs off, all three of them." She said, her accent getting thicker. "Nate, before you run head first outta the room, consider this. If ye go out inter the street, ye'll catch yer death befer ye find 'er." She stood over him. "Ye need to heal first."

"Lil, she's only seventeen and I've a gut feeling that the Largo's are after her because her name is still on the will."

"I have a friend who can 'elp. All right?" she said. "But ye got to lay still and heal."

Nathan laid there, looking down at the damage.

"Lil…" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Aye?"

"Where did my clothes go?" He was shirtless, with a bandage covering part of the wound on his chest and stitches. When he shifted, he also noticed that he was naked as the day he was born under the sheet.

Smiling, she leaned in close to him. "They were covered in yer blood." Her shirt fell open slightly, revealing a skimpy black bra against her pale skin. He swallowed hard, hoping to God she didn't see his member growing slightly.

"Go back to sleep, Nate."

3 days later…

"Lil, please, I'm going nuts over here."

"Nathan…yer still recovering! Them stitches are extrremely fragile!" she yelled at him.

"Please, Lil, anywhere but this bed." He said.

"I need ter be keepin' an eye on ye."

"Then live somewhere with me." he said, pleading.

"Ugh!" she yelled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fine! Ye can live with me in me condo!"

Nathan smiled at her.

"Although, it'll be too close fer me likin'." She muttered. She would have to deal with it.

Nathan struggled to stand but when he had his footing, he stumbled over to her.

"Remember wot I said about yer stitches." She warned, catching him.

He hugged her tight. "Thanks, Lils."

**GR: Ohhh, flashback!**

**Shilo: *shakes her head***

**Bree: OhOhOH my favorite part is coming up.**

**Nathan: Please, tell me, that a man took off my clothes.**

**Carlisle: You wish.**

**Meg: No, I wish! –glomps Nathan without hurting him-**

**E.A.N:**

** Bree- So as Meg and I were having…an intellectual debate on what was going on, I was listening to Repo! And all of the sudden, my eyeline caught something in the corner of the screen. Ya see, two weeks ago I messaged Terrance Zdunich because my friend is trying to find the REPO! DVD and he can't and I went on to tell him how much I loved the artwork and I got a response back! I freaked and jumped around for a bit. Meg told me to shut up and calm down. But I really couldn't. Lover you all 3**

**Meg- we (meaning stupidamericanidioms91 and evillilrepobitch) want to know if you reviewers want NATHAN/OC SMUT! Weeellllll adding to the smut because we all know there will be more Grilo smut. *sigh* we all love the smutty goodness. I'm a wee bit crazy…no…wait…insane. Love you all!**


	4. Toxic

Disclaimer: We do not own REPO! If we did, stupidamericanidioms91, would have Gravrobber locked in her roomates trunk and Xevil lil repo bitchX would have Nathan locked in her room.

**_Many many thanks to: Casi, xxSazzyBabexx, _**_**OoOLady IndigoOoO, and Animelover1002, we love you all!**_

"Hey, Nate?" she said, tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah?" he asked, not willing to let go of her from exhaustion.

"You smell a lil' too ripe for my likin'." She said, "When we get to the condo, first thing we're doin' is getting yer arse a bath."

"Well, sitting in a hospital bed will make you smell a 'bit swag," he rolled his eyes.

"That and disinfectant, which is somethin' I never want to smell on you again," she whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to actually enjoy living together, and to think that it's only going to be another twenty four hours till you remove these god-awful stitches." His voice dropped an octave or two as he grinned lecherously.

"Getting a little a_head_ of ourselves, are we, Nate. Or would you rather me call you Nathaniel." As she placed her hand over the covered stitches, she cocked her head delicately to the side; blue eyes glinting daringly in the harsh fluorescent lighting. "Yer new clothes are in the bureau. Get dressed, and then we can get you home and smelling decent," tapping his nose once and walked out the door.

XxxREPOman…REPOmanxxX

_Out from the night, from the mists, steps the figure_

_No one really knows his name for sure_

_He stands at six foot six, head and shoulders_

_Pray he never comes knocking at your door_

"…gimpy," a slight twitch at the side of her mouth started, trying to restrain her growing smirk.

"Would you stop CALLING ME THAT? Yes, I realize that I look adorable with a cane. Why don't you try walking for the first time after a week of bed rest?"

"Not my fault they were out of wheelchairs. And adorable? I was thinking sophisticatedly sexy… makes me wonder…." She trails off, avoiding his questioning glance.

"Wonder what?" Nathan asked, giving a puzzled look.

"What your shoe size is." She threw an impish over her shoulder. He stopped in his tracks, mid-step. He slowly closed his eyes trying to swallow, his suddenly dry mouth making it difficult, his mind went into overdrive.

"Nate? Nathan?" Stopping abruptly, Carlisle turned and studied him for a moment. "Nathaniel, are you coming? Or can you not walk at the moment?" Standing in front of him, she placed her hands on his bicep and the back of his neck.

"N- yeah" He tries to avoid eye contact with her.

"Are you sure, Nathaniel?" She started to finger the hair at the nape of his neck.

_(Stupidamericanidioms91: She is such a tease when you write her. _

_XxevillilrepobitchxX: I know ^_^. It's not my fault that I get distracted easily with the encounters before the main event. *wink wink*)_

"No, yeah. Mmm, yeah, I'm good right n- ah, a little to the left."

With a sultry laugh, she lightly slapped his arse. "Don't worry, we're almost home. Then I can take care of you."

He tried to ignore the comment but his mind was in…better places; he was thinking with the _other _head. As they walked…well, he hobbled…he thought back to when he woke up and saw the tantalizing view of her bra-clad breasts. He wondered what they would feel like in his palms; what they would taste like to his tongue and lips. He shook his head, attempting to clear it but to no avail. He watched her hips sway as she sauntered and wondered what it would feel like to have her ass pressed against his…among other things. He shuddered visibly.

(XxevillilrepobitchxX: Who's the tease now? Jeez, when I read this part I was thinking: O_O _Is she doing this to spite me?)_

Her dark red hair cascaded down her back; he had just realized that it wasn't in a ponytail like it normally was. _I wonder if all of her hair is that color?_ He thought. He shook his head again. He hadn't even felt like this since he was with Marni, before she was pregnant with Shilo…was it love or simply raging animalistic lust. He felt like he was eighteen again in high school. Like the naughty school boy who was caught showing his…package to the little girl on the playground. He smiled at the memory, remembering how his father had rebuked him for it later.

"Nate? Are you alrigh? You're grinnin' like you're fuckin' bonkas." Carlisle said, snapping in front of his face.

"Huh?" he said, dreamily. "Oh, yeah, I'm-I'm good." He said, panting slightly.

"We're here." She said, opening the door for him.

"Right, bath first, then the gran' tour." She said.

She followed him into the bathroom and began to strip him of his shirt.

"I can do it myself" he said, gritting his teeth as her hands brushed across his neck and stomach.

"Not a chance in 'ell." She said, her accent getting a little stronger. "I'll not have you ripping those stitches, even if they are comin' out 'morrow." She said, turning him around so she could wrap the bandage in plastic around his torso. "I hate re-sutchering these things. If you tear 'em…"

"I know, I know, you'll go Scotts on my ass." He said, as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'll do more than that." She said with a sly grin; removing his glasses, and setting them on the counter. He swallowed audibly. If she was going to bathe him…he knew he wouldn't last. He tried to think of turn offs as she went to draw the bath water.

"Do you want bubblies?" she asked, laughing slightly. "To cover up you're…"

"Yes, bubbles are good." He said, a little too quickly. He heard her laugh again and wondered, '_Is my arousal that noticeable?'_

He began to try and take off his pants, but his chest was itching at the way the stitches were pulling and as curious as he was about what she would do to him if he ripped them he decided (against his better judgment) that he would just wait for her. He looked about the room; it was simple with elegance to it. _Just like her_, he thought. The walls were a pale crème color that suited her style while everything else was white marble that seemingly sparkled.

He was so lost in thoughts that he hadn't realized she had undone his pants until he felt a draft.

"Unf!" he voiced, covering his boxer brief-clad erection.

"It's not the first time I've seen a male's anatomy, Nate." She said with a smile. "No need to be shy." Without another word and a sinister glint in her eyes she yanked down his boxers.  
"You can't give a man a heads up?" he asked.  
"Oh, I think you know that a _head_ is already up. Now are you going to get into the tub or do I have to put you in myself?"

Without thinking, he replied. "Yes, dear."  
She stood in front of him, her eyebrow raised.  
"You know what I meant." He said, with a wave of his hand.

"Do I?" He just climbed into the tub, sliding down.  
"EXPLAIN." She said. When he simply looked at her, she added. "NOW."  
He simply smirked at her. With a glare, she picked up the rag, covered it in soap and began attacking his armpit.  
"OW! OW! OW!" he cried. "Dammit, woman!" he yanked his arm away.  
"That's not what you were saying a minute ago." She grinned haughtily.  
"Oh, you masochist... I like it."

"Masochist? Maybe…maybe, I like being able to make you…writhe." Her voice had a sultry tone to it.  
"Writhe?" he asked.  
"Yeah, that little squirm you do when I hit just the right spot." She dragged her nails across his shoulder blades causing him to shiver. "Or…when I get too close…." She slid the hand that held the rag down his chest and abdomen. "To that certain spot." He grabbed her wrist.

"Carlisle." He growled at her in warning.

"Nathan." She whispered a teasing smile at her lips. She managed to break free of his grip, allowing her hand to slide even lower down his abdomen.  
"Carlisle." He growled again, his breathing started to accelerate.

She didn't say a reply but merely dropped the rag into the water, grazing her fingers over his erection, causing him to jerk slightly. Still watching him, she glided her fingers on his cock, watching his chest rise and fall with ragged breaths as she lightly scraped her nails up and down.

"See, Nathan, you seem to…writhe as I run my fingers up and down your…phallus."  
She watched as the start of a blush crept up his neck and cheeks.

"Carlisle… as much as I... enjoy what you're do-ing," he roughly gasps and then painstakingly moans out, "Can I at least get clean first, before you torment me any longer? Not that I wouldn't love for you to finish what you started, you tease."

Saucily smirking, she grabbed the bottle of Irish Springs shampoo and tilted his head back in the steamy water. Shampoo on her palms, she started to work his hair into a lather, scraping her nails against his scalp, massaging gently. Patting him on the shoulder, he sank into the water again as she reaches in for the rag, the backs of her hand brushing over his aching member.

"Let me take care of you." She scrubbed at his thighs, moving to the backs of his knees. He started to grin, and let out a slight chuckle. "Ticklish?"

"Maybe…and if I am?"

"I'll have to remember that for later." She moved onto the soles of his feet, massaging the more tender spots. His hands gripped the sides of the tub; his knuckles were as white as the marble. His breaths became labored again, his eyes closed and brow creased with concentration. She saw this and began to smirk to herself, pushing a little harder on the sore bit. He moaned, unable to hold it back.

_Fuck_. He thought, wriggling slightly. _Even when she's not teasing my member she's testing my abilities to hold back._

Her hands felt like silk and that, alone, was enough to bring him close to the edge. "Fuck! Carlisle…" he moaned loudly, arching slightly.

"Oh, am I hurting you?" she asked, innocently. _Those eyes. Shit.__ I-I can't hold back much longer. Especially with those eyes._  
She grinned at him, moving her hand up to massage his thighs. Without much warning, his body rocked with spasms as he came in the tub. His breathing was heavy, a strange twisted smile on his face.  
Trying not to burst out laughing, Carlisle looked in the tub. "Wow, you've been outta the game a long time, eh?"

"Almost nineteen years," he said, his breathing returning to normal.

"Not even jerkin' off?" she asked, shocked.

He shook his head 'no'.

"Well we're going to fix that." She said, grabbing a fluffy red towel.


End file.
